The 5 Destined
by Okazaki-san
Summary: We all know what happened at the Tower of Heaven, but what if you add a new character? Haruko Sima is Erzas best friend growing up and is sent to the Tower of Heaven together, but on the way, Hikaru unlocks his magical powers as a wizard. The rest you will have to read up on. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**My name is Hikaru Sima. I have brown hair and blue eyes, and a long running scar on my right arm that I would rather not tell how I got. This is the story of how I died. I know you are eager for me to explain how it happened but for you to understand, I need to start form the beginning. I lived in Rosemary town for the first 6 years of my life. It was a nice little town in a remote part of Fiore filled with amazing people. My best friend growing up was a red haired girl by the name of Erza. We are orphans. Both of our parents died in a fire around the time we were born.**

**We were raided by thieves and wizards. Many children became orphans on that day that we never spoke of again. Erza and I lived quite luxuriously considering the survival and pickpocketing skill we learned to stay alive. While Erza was the smaller more fragile one, I was the tough standing boy who took all the beatings for us. Some people called me Hikaru the brave because of all the times I took stands for my friends. We lived a happy live until _They _came...**

"C'mon Erza!" I yelled at the top of my lungs down to the girl near the bottom of a house.

"I don't have your amazing climbing skills Hikaru you jerk!" the redhead exclaimed while she attempted to climb up the building. I shook my head in dissaproval with my arms on my sides."You expect to survive with those skills you dunce?" I said, but looking down, I saw no trace of Erza. "Erza?" I asked calmly. I suddenly felt a presence behind my as I plopped forward and off the roof and into some boxes. Someone had pushed me. Looking up, I saw Erza grinning down on me with her arms crossed. She seemed to have a sense of accomplishment. "Who's the dunce now?" She asked proudly staring down at me.

I let out a chuckle as I said, "Still you." I said as I got up and ran up the side of the building, grabbing her ankle and pulling her down with my into the box filled alley. "RAAAAGH!" She screamed as she fell into the boxes. There was a loud crashing noise as we hit the boxes with a strong impact. We giggled a bit and sighed. "How did you get up so fast anyways?" I asked her. She started to laugh a bit and said, "I finally noticed there was a ladder there." She stated and I realized that she was right. I face palmed at my idiocy and rolled off of the boxes. I stood and noticed a large smoke plume coming from somewhere in the town. "Shit!" I yelled and started running. I guess Erza noticed it too cuz she was right behind me. I skid to a stop in town square where people were running for their lives from purple cloaked men with staffs. "HEY!" I yelled at a man holding a small girl up by the hair. I ran at him and punched him onto the ground, forcing him to release the girl from his grip.

'Why you..." He said and he ran towards me. He hit me in the head heard and I passed out...

I woke up with strange hand cuffs on. They were a tangy blue with a red orb on the top. _The hell? _I thought to myself. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't the only kid here. There were a few others and also Erza was right at my side with her head lowered. I assumed she was asleep so I left her alone. A boy next to me around my age, maybe a bit older and taller, said "You're finally awake." he had hair just like mine and an old white shirt and black shorts just like everyone else. "Yeah, that guy hit me quite hard. Where are we anyways?" I asked. He shrugged.

From the wavy movements and the structure of the place we are in, I would say that we are in a boat of some sort." He answered. "But I am as clueless as you as to where we are going." I nodded and heard a boy around the age of 5 ask a guard, "Mister, where are we going?" The guard smirked at him with an evil glint in his eye. "To slavery, where you will be held for the rest of your life, building and working and most likely dying. I'm sorry to say, but your lives are about to be ruined."

"NOOOO! I want my mommy!" The little boy exclaimed as he sobbed.

"Your mom will be there too, don't worry! HAHAHAHA!"

"You BASTARD!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Have you no sense of courtesy!"

The guard just stared at me intensely. "You need to learn some manners brat." He pointed his staff towards me and a rush of pain coursed through my body. I let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor. I stood up again with my hands limp by my side and my knees were relaxed, causing me to crouch kinda. "That hurt like a bitch ya know..." I jumped forward and head butted him into the wall, but to everyone's surprise, he went flying out of the boat. The other children stood in awe as I raised my hands to my face, realizing that I had just defeated or killed a man. I could hear whispers like, "What happened?" or "He's so strong!" Two more guards came down from the deck and shocked me again, which caused me to black out.

When I awoke again. I was in a stone cave like room with metal bars separating me from outside of the godforsaken place. I looked out the barred window to see workers mining the crap out of an island. The island we were on. "So that son of a bitch wasn't lying eh?" I muttered. I started to hear weeping so I turned to see Erza with her knees to her chest, crying her heart out. "Erza..." I whispered under my breath. I took a seat next to her on the cold hard ground.

"Hikaru..." She managed through her tears.

"It'll be okay Erza. You're strong. We can get through this together. No. We WILL get through this together. I promise that to you." I said. She teared up even more and then she burst into even more tears. She placed her head on my shoulder and started crying into it, and I held her there. It was then that I saw a blue haired boy with a red tattoo on his right eye staring over at me. He gestured toward the scarlet haired girl leaning on my shoulder. I nodded, realizing what he was going to do. He took a seat in front of us and nodded towards me. "What's your name?" Erza sat up and looked at him teary eyed. "E-E-Erza."She stuttered.

The boy smiled. "And your last name?" She looked away so I answered for her. "She doesn't have one. Her parents died and no one knew who she belonged to."

"I see..." He pondered. He then picked out a strand of her hair saying, "Scarlet." She looked back at him confused. "Huh?"

"It's decided! You're name will be Erza Scarlet, just like the color of your hair. That way I will never forget your name!" I was glad to see that he had cheered her up.

"Scarlet...I like it..." She smiled, playing with her hair. Thankfully she had stopped crying by then. The blue haired boy grinned at us and then walked back over to his seat. I got up and went over there with him, signaling for Erza to stay there. "Thanks for that back there. It's really hard sometimes to get her to stop crying when she starts." I commented. He smiled back. "It's nothing. I like helping other people anyways." He replied. "I'm Hikaru Sima. Nice to meet you." He shook my hand. "Jellal Fernandez." Another voice started in our conversation. "Hey Blast Boy." a familiar voice said. I looked over to see the boy next to me in the boat. "So I already have a nickname huh?" I replied.

Jellal seemed confused. "You know him Simon?" Simon nodded.

"This one blasted a cult member straight out into the ocean with one punch. It was like he blasted him away, so we all came up with Blast Boy." Jellals eyes glimmered.

"WOW! How did you do it?!" I looked down at my hands.

"To be honest, I don't even know myself. It just...happened."

Simon chuckled "I know what it was."

I stared at him contently. "And how is that?" He looked out the window and seemed to be lost in thought. "Because I've seen it before," He said, "It's gravity magic."

**-Does Hikaru really use gravity magic? Find out next time! :P**

**Sup guys. So yeah, this is my first ever Fairy Tail fanfiction and I REALLY want it to be a good one. Sooooooooo yup. That's all! **

**Okazaki-out**


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

"Gravity magic?" I questioned. "How is that possible? I only headbutted the guy, I didn't use anything like that." Simon nodded.

"And how would you explain the amazing force you used to hit him, huh?" I thought about it for a second, and realized that there wasn't any explanation of the fact. But what did gravity have to with it? Jellal snapped his fingers and a sense of accomplishment came across his face. "What if he blasted his own head forward to increase the power of the attack? I mean it's possible right?" Simon smirked. "Exactly. Propelling his had forward must have caused a huge amount of power. And plus, I saw a sudden blur behind his head before his attack." I scratched my head doubtingly.

"Yes, but still I had no intentions of doing so, and also I-" I was interrupted by a voice in my head suddenly, saying, _"Listen to them, it's the truth." _I was confused for a moment but then shook it off. I realized that I actually had felt something back there on the boat. Like power I had never felt before, it took over me, and eventually I guess I unleashed it. "Well, maybe in the heat of the moment I...kinda let it out." I stated. It was the truth after all.

A certain scarlet haired girl walked up to me, smiling. "Hikaru, you have magic?" She asked. I let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of my head. "Well it's not certain but-"

"That means that you can find us a way out!" She yelled, enlighted. "SHHH! Don't yell it so loud or someone will hear you!" I whispered.

"She is right though," Simon commented. "you have the ability to bust us out of here if you hone your skills enough. Think you got what it takes?" He smirked. Damn you Simon, you put me on the spot!

"U-ummmmm..." I managed, scratching the side of my head with a nervous smile. I didn't want to let them down. "C'mon Hikaru, you're our only hope!" I looked at him surprised. I REALLY didn't want to let him down. From what I can see, he's been here for years and hasn't had a decent meal in that same time. He couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole.

"I'll do it." Ohhhhhh no. I said it. What if I fail? What if I can't do it?

"_Don't lose hope!" _

There it was again! That mysterious voice, almost like a little girl's voice, was calling for me. _The heck was that? _I thought. It was then I realized that the three of them were staring at me intensely. "Hikaru? You kinda blacked out for a moment, are you okay?" Jellal asked. I jerked my head and looked at him. "Huh? Yeah...just..." I paused for a moment.

"Just...what?" I heard Erza question. I shook my head.

"It's nothing."

The three looked at each other and shrugged it off.

**A whopping four years passed of hard work in slavery and also honing my skills in magic. I practiced lightening other prisoners by counteracting the downwards gravity with and upwards force. Also, when no one was looking, I smashed rocks with my magic and brought them back to my cell to practice with. Soon, I was able to calculate the amount of gravity needed for every attack and other things. During the years, three new slaves were added to our cell. A girl named Milliana, and two boys, Sho and Wally. You should've seen their faces when I told them about my magic. They were all like "OMG" and "ERMAGERD SO AMERZRNG!" Echem! Off topic. So we all got along with each other and became friends in this death pit as we called it. Sometimes even hellhole but whatever. And then here we are four years later...**

"WHAT!?" The blue haired genius screamed in my face. I put my finger to my mouth to silence him.

"I told you. There's a storage closet full of fresh food and barrels of water. I stole the key from a guard so I can escape the cell at night and get us all some food. You just lay back and relax and pretend to sleep so you don't get punished if I do." I said and then turned back to walk away. Jellal clenched his fist.

"I can't let you do that alone, it's too dangerous! There's no way you're going without me." I looked back and glared at him with an intense look that I saw made him shiver. "And there's no way I will forgive myself if any of you get hurt." He looked down hesitantly and lightened the grip on his own hand. I smiled. "Look after Erza for me. She's always scared in these situations, so I need someone I can rely on tp watch over her. You think you can do that for me?" He glanced over at the sleeping Erza on the other side of the room. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Just, don't get caught." He walked over to me and held out his hand. I took my own hand and shook his as he gazed into my eyes. They seemed to say "Don't screw up." I just hope I wont. I slowly walked towards the cell door in silence and unlocked it. I had to use my magic to catch it before it hit the ground with a bang. I sidled along the walls outside a hallway. A masked man with a mut was patrolling the corridor when I peeked a look into it. I had to be stealthy about this. I waited until he turned and silently ran across the doorway. I did this for a few more corridors and then something unexpected happened. A late night checkup. They rarely did this anyways so why today of all days!? A guard walked in and looked around the cells to do a checkup on all of the slaves.

I acted fast and caused my blanket to float in my spot making it seem like I was under it, and surprisingly it worked. He simply walked past the cell and onto the next one. I scurried my way to the food closet and opened the door. Then I noticed three masked men with cloaks all sitting around on barrels, eating. We all just stood there in silence for a moment until I raised my hand. "I seem to have gotten lost."

The three men stood and zapped me all at once with their staffs. I had somehow gotten used to it so I just winced in pain a little. It still hurt like hell though. Suddenly I felt the shock on my wrists. When I looked down, I saw that my hands were tied by a blue, glowing rope kinda thing. "Awww shit." I looked back to see that both a fat and a skinny cult member were staring at me with an evil grin. "It looks like someone got lost from their cell. You think we should punish him?" The skinny one asked the fat one. "If you don't mind, I would like to take care of this one." The fatty replied with a smirk. "Excuse me?" I looked up at the two masked men.

"What is it?" The fat one asked. I looked at him with a smirk.

"If you're gonna sit on me, I'd much rather have that guy as the torturer." I said motioning my head to the skinny one. I could see the anger on the larger ones face since his mask had the bottom half cut off. "Why you!" He screamed as he ran towards me in a fit of rage, but I jumped and he hit the men behind me who were eating. I swiftly ran at the skinny guy then slid under him on my knees. "Come catch me!" I chuckled. I started running around the circular cell block, avoiding all of the guards I could. Eventually, I started down a corridor where I ran into a guard with a mut. "Ugh, why!" I exclaimed and flipped over the guard, landing safely and kept running. "Hah!" I yelled again, but then I ran into someone in front of me. "Going somewhere slave?" That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I woke up in a strange room tied to a pole with my arms wrapped around it behind me. I looked around and saw a large crystal lacrima in the middle of it. _The torture room _I thought. In front of me was the guy I ran into back in the corridor. "So you're awake. I wanted to make sure you were before I commenced the operation." He smirked.

"Is this really humanity today? Stealing children and putting them into slavery for their whole life or until they rot away? Last time I checked, adults were supposed to care for children, not put them through labor." I said with a serious face. The man laughed. It seemed like it came straight from the devil.

"It's all for the sake of Zeref. That's the reason we are making this tower."

"YOU are making this tower? WE are the ones doing all of the work while you mutts sit back and watch us suffer! Do you have any idea how hard you work us? How much pain you put us through! Imagine being burned alive, thrown into a pit of acid, and then boiled in oil. The amount of pain i've been through these four years have added up to that standard. There are little kids in those cells crying for their mothers while you make fun of them for being wimps. And when you get tired of their sorrowful weeping, you zap them till they stop!"

"**And we enjoy every single second of it!**" I gritted my teeth towards the man maniacally laughing.

"You...you BASTARD!" I screamed as I let out a blast of gravity towards him. He went flying back and hit the lacrima crystal at the center of the room. "Someone has some power in him, huh? Let's fix that!" He exclaimed as he pointed his staff at me. I was shocked more intensely than before and I felt the magic drain out of me. "What...did you...do?" I managed through my teeth. The insane man grinned evilly towards me. "Having your magic taken away sucks doesn't it? Don't you worry, it's still there, just in lacrima form." He pointed to the ground below me where I saw a blue-grey lacrima the size of a marble.

"My...magic..." I said between wheezes.

"The worst pain you've ever felt?" I managed a smirk in my pain. "I have felt worse." I muttered, remembering the blue haired man that once gave me the scar on my right arm. I winced at the memory. The man turned his back and withdrew his sword from the side of his body. "You know," He said while testing the blades sharpness. "I would just cut you for the escaping, but you just had to blast me into that lacrima didn't you?"

I gulped, preparing for whatever he was gonna do to me.

"So I thought that a burn would do nicely too." He then took a marking stick from a flame and walked towards me with the red hot metal stick in his hand. I braced myself as he was about to put it to my forehead but to my surprise, he stopped. "On second thought, I could do both of them at once! Ingenious!" He walked back to the fire and placed his sword into it for a bit and pulled it out.

"Oooh, I might have heated it too much...Oh well, the hotter the better."

"I hate you so much." I sighed. He brought the sword up to my forehead with a chuckle and marked an X onto it. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The pain was so intense that eventually, I passed out.

When I woke up I was back in the cell with bandages on my forehead and sweat all over my body. "You're okay!" I heard Erza yell as she hugged me tightly. "Don't ever do that again!" I took her head in my hand and comforted her as she wept into my chest. "I wont. At least, not without proper help." I said. Wally looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I stared Jellal in the eye.

"Jellal, do you remember what we talked about before?" His eyes widened when he heard that.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes," I interrupted. "we are escaping this place."

**Will they all escape together? Well if you know anything about Fairy Tail then you know they don't. Hoped you enjoyed! Please follow and favorite this story for more! So I'm gonna be doing something called "Okazaki-sans AMV of the day! Basically I will give you the link to a really good Fairy Tail AMV (Anime Music Video) for you to enjoy! The first one here you have to be at least finished with the Tenrou Island arc or the Tenroujima arc. So here it is!**

** watch?v=4Nm9diT0eyw**

**Before that it's just www dot youtube dot com**

**For some reason FF has a problem with that.**

**And that's it! Okazaki out-**

**PEEEEENGUINNNNNNNSSSS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Haruko's Mindscape

"Seriously?" Sho exclaimed as he leaned towards my face. I kept a serious expression and nodded at the dark skinned boy. Jellal nodded also as if agreeing to my statement. "Now would be a good time. The guards are all going to be distracted by the new coming prisoners so we can swiftly hop onto a boat and ride our way to freedom. That is if we can make it that far." I smirked at the boy and continued, "That's right. If we can escape without being noticed, then we can sneak past the guards and onto a boat." Erza looked at me doubtingly. It seemed she had noticed a flaw in my plan. "And how are we going to escape the prison in the first place? The guards aren't exactly slacking in their duties. If anything they've been on high alert ever since your 'incident'."

"There is a pipe near our cell used for waste and dead bodies. We can crawl through there out into the ocean and head to shore. It's simple as that." Erza's face turned green and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Being the idiot I am I asked, "What's wrong?" She glared at me intensely. "WASTE AND DEAD FUCKING BODIES!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I put my hand to her mouth to quiet her. "Shhh! Someone will hear us!" She ripped my hand from her face, turned, and pouted. I sighed at the scarlet haired girl. "Don't worry. They clean the waste every week on Tuesday and that's today...I think..."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Okay okay, I was just joking. But we need to get moving now. Or else we will miss our chance." I said. Jellal and Simon stood. "Let's go then!" The blue haired boy said. I nodded as he helped me up. "Thanks." We slammed our forearms together and smirked. "Let's do this." Suddenly everyone stood up as I crushed the door lock. We ran to the side of a corridor and I sneaked a look in it. "Clear." I said to my group. We silently ran down the long hallway and walked into a room with a pipe that only a child could fit through. "Bingo!" I exclaimed. I rushed Sho to the pipe so he could go down first. "Are you sure about this?" He asked me. I grinned at him and patted his head. "Yeah. Now go!"

"You're not going anywhere!" A familiar voice said at the doorway. "Dammit Fatty! You couldn't have been off eating your bowl of lard somewhere else, could you?" This made the man angry as he shouted something like "Shut up!" or "You are so right. I wish I could be like you Haruko-san! You're so awesome!" The skinny one walked in too. "Hey now, Hey now! No need to fight boys!" I smirked at him. "Sorry, this argument is for men and really, really fat women only. You gotta go." The skinny one laughed a bit and said, "I am not falling prey to your insults." I put up my finger and looked like I had an idea. "I just found out names for you both!" I exclaimed. "You're Lard," I said pointing to fatty. "and you're Rebecca!" I said to Mrs. Skinny. "Why Rebecca?" Sho asked. "I dunno. Just seems fitting."

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt." Jellal laughed. The skinny one smiled evilly at me. "Oh how fun is it going to be to torture one of your friends." My eyes widened at his remark. "What did you just say?" The fat one started to laugh hysterically. "You already had your turn kid. But this time, we're taking your leader." I chuckled. "You're talking to him." I said calmly.

"Liar!" The skinny one said. My eyes widened again and suddenly I became extremely nervous. They knew I was the one who came up with the plan. They knew it. But yet...Those BASTARDS! Jellal stood up beside me and said, "I am the leader. Take me. Just don't hurt anyone else."

"Jella-" I was interrupted by a jab in the stomach by the skinny ones staff. "Not you either." Rebecca said. He pointed towards Erza. "You." I looked back to see the life drain from the girls eyes like water down a drain. Fear. That was all I saw there. "NO!" I tried to stop the skinny one from taking her but Lard stopped me by tazing me with his staff. Suddenly I blacked out...again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up I was back in the cell again. "What happened?" I asked myself. Then it came back to me. "Erza..." I looked up with anger in my eyes. Milliana and Sho were crying while Simon and Jellal comforted them. But I could see the tears trying to come through his eyes. I stood up with my hair shading out my eyes as I stared at the ground with clenched fists. "Jellal." I said as the boy looked at me. "You're awake..." I stared a him. "Let's go save her." Simon looked at me wide eyed. "You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"Does it look like I give a shit!" Simon settled back a bit. "But-"

"Haruko's right. This is Erza we're talking about here." Simon looked down. "I know but.."  
"ARE YOU WILLING JUST TO LET HER SUFFER!? Our friend...She's our friend!" I exclaimed.

Simon looked away, ashamed. "Stay and watch them. Jellal and I will go." He nodded as we both bursted out the door. "You!" A guard noticed us outside the cell. He ran towards us but I flipped over him, grabbing him by the collar and knocking him down. Another came after us but Jellal slid under his legs and slightly tripped him so he was leaning forward off balance. I ran up to him and kneed him in the face using a burst of gravity behind my foot for more force, which caused him to soar through the air.

We continued running through the guards till we got to the ever so familiar torture chamber. Erza was chained up with an eye patch on her left eye. "Erza!" I yelled. I ran towards her but the torturer cuffed me with blue glowing handcuffs this pulled me towards a chain entrapment (Like where they're attached to your wrists and ankles). "Haruko! Ragh!" Jellal exclaimed as the man grabbed him by the throat. "Look who came to replace you little girl." He looked at the unconscious Erza tied to a pole. "You son of a bitch! What did you do to her!?" Jellal yelled, trying to squirm out of the man's grasp. "Oh, do you like it? I gave her a makeover. HAHAHAHA!" I could sense it. The amount of evil in that room...it was too intense.

The man ordered a guard to bring her back to the cell while he attached Jellal to the chain trap. _"I can escape this!" _I thought to myself. I tried to crush the chains with my magic but when I tried I got shocked. I screamed in pain and tried to shake out of it, but I couldn't. "You can't escape those chains. They are designed to sense magic power and shock whenever they feel it. Trying is worthless!" After that, he kept the shocking on my chains and kept beating Jellal until he bled. After that, he left us there in pain for a bit. "Jel...Jellal..." I barely managed. I suddenly felt a very evil power within the room we were in and black mist surrounded the lacrima in the middle.

"Hate...Hate them all..." I heard near Jellal. A purple and red blob appeared. "Who are you?" Jellal asked. The blob smiled. "I am the one they worship so dearly. Their "god" you could say." Jellals eyes widened. "You don't mean...Zeref?" The thing laughed. "That's the one. Jellal. I can give you power. You hate them right? You want to kill them, don't you? I can give you power. Just let me..." The mist started going into Jellal's mouth and nostrils, seemingly possessing him. "No! You aren't Zeref! If He's supposed to be the strongest wizard to ever have lived, than why have I met someone stronger!?" My advice was too late. It had taken Jellal.

He gave an evil grin suddenly. "Haruko! Jelall!" Erza exclaimed as she ran through the door with armor and a sword. "Erza!" I exclaimed. She smiled and cut Jellal's ropes. "Magic?" I asked. "No time!" She said. "We have to get outta here." She started running towards Jellal but I stopped her. "Be careful!" He might-" It was too late. Jellal had Erza by the neck and held her up, leaving her gasping for air. He threw her on the ground by the hole in the wall. "Oh foolish Erza." He said. "Jelall...wha...what happened to...you." She said between coughs. "No!" I exclaimed. The area around me became black and the chains disappeared. "Wha? What happened." I looked around but there was nothing but darkness.

"**Over here." **"I heard a voice say. 'I_s that?'_ I thought as I turned around.** "You? Why yes. It is." **There I was, Same clothes, age, and appearance. The only different thing was the complete blackness of his hair and clothes. "Where the hell am I and who are you?!" The other me sighed. **"You are really THAT clueless? Let's just say...I am the darkness of your heart." **What? The darkness of my heart? That made no sense.

"Why am I here?" I asked. **"This is your mind scape. Where all of your memories can be found. Both good and bad. And it is also where I live. In the darkness... Anyways, I see you need some help out there? Jellal has been possessed by something evil, so only something evil will stop him. So let me loose." **

"_Don't Listen to him! He's lying! You can defeat him on your own!" _That feminine voice again. What is she talking about? And what's more, what is he talking about? **"Shut up! Don't listen to her Haruko! She's trying to deceive you!"** I got really frustrated and confused. "What am I supposed to do!"

**Haruko's Mind Scape. What will he choose?**

**Heeeeeeeey guys! So sorry for the late update. I swear it's not because I'm lazy...well at least some isn't. I have been going through Ano Hana rehab...Menma...Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed! Plz R&R for a highfive!**

**Okazaki-out**

**Next Chappie: Hargeon**


	4. Chapter 4: Exiled Part 1

I am so sorry! This is not paragraphed and also I wrote in a rush. My computer charger broke so I have to deal with my iPod. Great. So yeah. Next one is comang out soon.

"Don't listen to her! She's lying!" My darkness persisted in taking over. The girl replied, "He's the one lying! If you give him control you won't be able to get it back!" The dark figure smirked and looked at the air. "How is he supposed to believe you if you don't even show yourself, Ms. M-"

"Quiet!" The voice snapped back. The darker version of myself, still with a smirk on his face, asks, "Well?" There was a silence for a few moments. Dark me waited patiently for a reply. "It isn't time for him to know yet. Not until at least later in his life when he understands." I sighed, becoming impatient. "Look, I don't know who you are, nor what you intend to do, but being taken over by someone doesn't seem at all pleasant, so I am going to have to decline your offer, Mr. Me." I looked at him seriously. He looked really angry at me. "I have a proper name. It's Xyken." I stare back at him intently. "Well then Xyken, could you take me back now?" Xyken laughed maniacally at me and then stared back at me with a grin. "If you aren't willing to let me take control, then I'll just have to take it by force!" He swiftly ran at me and swung his fist. I dodged/tripped to the right and fell on the floor. I tried to back away but to no avail. Everything became pitch black...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPOV CHANGE: Third PersonXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jellal laughed maniacally as he lifted Erza up with his magic. She struggled to get free but she couldn't. The magic was too strong and she couldn't do anything. "H...Ha..." She barely manage through the strangling of of the magic. Jellal grinned and tilted his head sideways. "What is it Erza? Are you giving in?" He laughed at the red head as she kicked and flailed. "Ha...HARUKOOOOOOO!" She screamed and the blue haired boy looked surprised, but soon he regained his evil smirk. "That idiot isn't going to help you, he can't even get out of his ch-" He was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting the floor. As he turned, wide eyed, he saw Haruko standing on the floor surrounded by black mist. But it wasn't like the foggy mist by the lacrima earlier, it was pitch black and it seemed to swirl around his body. "JELLAL!" He exclaimed as he lunged forward and thrusts his fist into Jellal's stomach, causing his magic to cancel out and free Erza. She fell to the floor, holding her neck and coughing. "Haruko!" She said, excited. But when she looked at him, she noticed something wrong. His hair was black and knives without handles surrounded his figure. His expression was extremely angry and stern, like he had an immense killer intent. Haruko brought his knee up into Jellal's stomach, making him cough up blood and get sent sprawling back into the wall. Rocks crumbled down from the impact, and Haruko took one in his hand and crushed it and sent the pieces flying at the other boy. They crashed into the wall and Jellal deflected as much as he could. The blue haired one grunted and jumped at the black haired boy with his hand clenched, but he stepped back and to the right, barely missing the fist flying at his face.

"Dammit!" Jellal tumbled forward and landed on the ground, only to have Haruko make him float up and throw him against the wall. "Jellal!" Erza screamed as she reached out to the boy. He fell hopelessly to the floor as Haruko pinned him to the ground with his knees. "Stop this Jellal," he said. "I don't want to have to kill you." Haruko stared deep into Jellal's eyes, one of which had a red Z pattern. The blue haired boy smirked at the boy on top of him. "Who says you will?" He said as he flung his arm out to the side towards Erza and used his magic to blast her out into the ocean. "ERZA!" Haruko screamed. He looked back down at his former friend. His smirk widened. "Kill a friend, or save a friend. You chose." Jellal said as Haruko frowned at him. "You bastard!" He got up and jumped out of the balcony. As he ran, he found Simon at the boats, which he now realized were on fire. "Simon!" He yelled at the brown haired boy. He turned to face the boy he has known for years. "Haruko! What's going on?!" Haruko stuck his arm out to the side, dismissing his question. "No time to explain! Jellal became possessed by someone claiming to be Zeref, and that's all you need to know! So don't listen to a word he says!" Simon widened his eyes a little but then nodded. "Okay. Where are you going? And where's Erza?" Haruko started running towards the shore and held up his hand. Do you remember that place Uncle Rob always talked about?" He yelled back. Simon smirked and let out a slight chuckle. "Haruko! When you reach Fiore, find my sister Kagura and tell her I said I'll see her soon!" He yelled back. Haruko waved behind him then jumped far into the ocean with the help of his gravity magic. "Erza!? Where are you?" He landed in the ocean and spotted a hint of red in the distance. Looking closer, he realized it was Erza. "Erza!" He bursted himself towards her with his magic and grabbed the scarlet haired girl. "I gotcha. Don't worry." He said to her as he swam to a small island near the two. The redhead coughed up water onto the sand in large quantities. "Dammit Jellal!" He screamed. Suddenly he fell into the water with Erza and passed out... When he woke up, he was on the shore of Fiore, along with Erza who was also now awake...

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5: Exiled Part 2

**YAAAAAAAAY! I GOT MY COMPUTER BAAAACK! Now I can paragraph my stories. Anyways so sorry for the late update. it turns out that i accidentally ordered my charger from China sooooooo...**

**Haruko: Baka.**

**Me: What the hell? How are you like...what in the name of anime is going on here?!**

**Haruko: You tell me. You're the one writing this.**

**Me: Am not!**

**Haruko: Ooookay. I guess I'll finish the introduction. Hope you enjoy, fuck nuggets.**

**Me: Did you just call my readers...fuck nuggets?**

Haruko woke up on the shore of a widespread beach, but it seemed not to be public. No one was there except for him, it seemed. He looked around briefly, searching for any other being that might be there with him. He could suddenly see a scarlet haired girl far to his left. He squinted his eyes to rid of them of their blur, revealing Erza lying on the ground. "Erza!" He swiftly got up and sprinted to the red haired girl, kneeling next to her head. He picked her head up and put it on his lap. "What happened?" He could barely make a recollection of yesterday. He remembered the torture room he was ever so familiar with. After that a dark mist around Jellal, and then more importantly, his self. He remembered that thing inside his head.

"Xyken." He remembered. He felt a soft touch on his face and he looked down to see Erza's one eye staring up at him. "H-Haruko. Where...are we..." She stuttered. Haruko looked around one more time. The sandy beach and a forest right next to it. "I don't know. But if we want to get anywhere, we have to go through the forest, since everything else is just endless sea." Erza stood up, walking towards the forest. "You know where we need to go, don't you?" Erza asked as she looked back at the dark brown haired boy. He stood from his kneeling position to face her. "What are you talking about?" He replied. She looked down, seemingly depressed for some reason. She stayed there for about 10 seconds, and then spoke. "Uncle Rob...you remember those stories he always told us about? You know, the guild?" Haruko nodded.

"You mean Fairy Tail." Erza nodded back in approval. Uncle Rob used to be a member of Fairy Tail, as most people could tell from the giant symbol on his back. "He died back there Haruko. We have to respect his will." Haruko was surprised at the death of Rob. He was, after all, his role model. But, curious, he asked Erza what she meant. "His will?" Erza nodded.

"Let's just go." She stated. Haruko stood and started for the forest. But at the very edge, memories flashed before his eyes. Memories of his childhood. "RAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed as he leaned against the tree to his right. He grabbed it with one hand while his other hand was on grasping his head.

_Crimson, everywhere. Pools of it. Splattered on the walls. Even on his own body and hands. A kid Haruko was on both of his knees, next to his parents. Blood was flowing out of what used to be their heads. The were crushed inwards, the only hint of it being their heads was the location on the body. Well, not to say any other part of their bodies were recognizable. He looked up to see a man with blue hair in a pony tail standing above his parents dead bodies. The current Haruko was above the scene, cringing, yet making a fist with his hand. The man was grinning evilly at the boy, who raised his head at the man. "U-uncle...B-"_

"AAAAHHHHH" Haruko screamed, waking from the nightmare. He was sweating like crazy and his pupils were dilated. "Haruko!" Erza came running towards the boy_. _She took him into a full on hug, jumping into his arms. "You're okay! What happened?!" She questioned. Haruko looked down and away, hiding his sorrowed expression. "I'm not really sure." He answered. He hadn't, in the truth. They were memories of his childhood, the darkest part of his past. The dark brown haired boy clenched his fist and pounded it into the ground, causing a small crater to form in the ground. He found himself gritting his teeth at the recollection of his past.

"I will...I will avenge them...no matter what." He stood, Erza sliding off of him as he did. The redhead girl stood quietly, sensing that she shouldn't ask and that it was a personal problem. Erza doesn't know about Haruko's past. All she knows is that his parents were in a fire and no one knew who started it. But Haruko did. In fact, he knew that they didn't even die in that fire. They died because his uncle crushed their bodies till they were unrecognizable. His mind has been set on paying him back ever since that day. Haruko remembered what Xyken said. _**"This is your mindscape. Where all of your memories are stored, whether they are good or bad." **_Could it be that since he unlocked the darkness in his heart, that he unlocked his darkest memories? He simply shook off the absurd idea."Let's go..." Haruko said before he started walking through the forest again.

Later that day...

Haruko stopped as he came to a cliff, staring over a large port. There was an active train there and stores and markets were busy. The ocean was glistening near the town, seemingly majestic in the children's eyes. The busy streets seemed like there were ants crawling around from their height. "Whoaaah!" Erza exclaimed as she looked out over the town, her eyes shimmering. Haruko grinned with his hands on his sides. "It seems like we've got a place to stay tonight! Maybe we could find someone that would be willing to share some food even." Haruko rubbed his growling stomach at the thought of food. They hadn't eaten for at least four days. The reason was that his punishment from trying to steal food was deprivation of exactly that.

Actually, this would be the first real meal that he's had in four years, since what they served at the R-system was nothing more than moldy grits. The two kids found themselves walking into town and staring in awe at the colorful merchandise being sold all around them. Intricate cloth designs, melons, fruit they had never seen before, and even (Erza's favorite) strawberry cake. The girl stood there for at least ten minutes just watching it before Haruko had to drag her away from it. "You know, your obsession has come really out of hand over these years. I actually saw some strawberry cake in the closet I was about to steal from back-"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU BRING ME SOME, BAKA!" Haruko face palmed at the girl whos face was now as red as her hair from anger. "Well excuse me if I was to busy have a FRICKING X BURNED ON TO MY FOREHEAD!" He screamed to his companion as he lifted his bandages to reveal the large "X" that was burned onto him yesterday. Erza pouted and closed her eyes. "You still could've gotten me some." She said sassily. Haruko sighed at his hopeless friend and kept walking. Erza opened one eye to see him leaving her and caught up to him.

"Over there!" Erza yelled. She pointed to a small building with benches and tables inside, with a sign emphasized by a strawberry cake with lots of smaller different cakes surrounding it. "Can we pleeeeeeaasee!" The girl begged. Haruko laughed a bit at her childishness. Her eyes were beady and her expression was a determined look. "We don't have any money. We can't." Haruko explained. Erza grinned as she pulled out 500 jewel from behind her back. Haruko looked at the money intently and chuckled. "You still have your pickpocketing skills, huh?" The scarlet haired girl nodded, keeping her wide grin.

Haruko held out his hand for a high five, and she cooperated. But as their hands collided, Haruko's vision became blurry, but his vision came back. But something was strange. Erza was much older, about 16, and she was on the ground with her eyes closed. He had no control of his body either. His hand was holding hers, and there seemed to be a hole in her chest. "ERZA!" He screamed. His voice was much deeper though. Two others were beside her. One was a pink spiky haired boy whom was shedding tears wildly. "E...Erza..." he managed. The other one was to the left of her, with a white mask and a hoodie with one sleeve, the other arm covered by half of a cloak. Only his chin was visible. In the background two people were fighting another man, who had black hair and red eyes. Haruko let out one last cry of sorrow before he woke up.

He shed a tear, his face dumbfounded at the scene that had taken place before him. "Haruko? You okay?" Erza asked confused. Haruko nodded. "It's nothing..."

**What was that strange vision? Is Erza gonna die? Find out next time on-**

**NO! NO! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, NO! ERZA'S NOT GONNA FUCKIN DIE, SHE'S A MAIN CHARACTER, NO! HEEEEEELLL NAH! NO!**

**Haruko: You done yet?**

**Me: Fuck you man. **

**Aaaaaaanywaaaays, hope you enjoyed the new chappie! Hoping to update soon. So be on the look out. PLZ R&R!**

**Okazaki out-**


End file.
